


Paramone

by RhineGold



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Intersex, M/M, Omega Verse, david is trying not to fall under gold's unintended spell, he fails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhineGold/pseuds/RhineGold
Summary: Charming investigates a burglary at the local hospital. What he doesn't expect is to find a man maddeningly in heat.
Relationships: Prince Charming | David Nolan/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Kudos: 4





	Paramone

**Author's Note:**

> This story is regrettably unfinished, but I thought it was good enough to post this segment to see if anyone would like to see it continued.

The East Wing of the hospital, the day wing, is deserted at this hour. Only a handful of nurses and doctors keep watch in the other end of the facility, along with the small scattering of patients kept long-term. Still, he doesn't want to take unnecessary risks, so he keeps the nose of his gun pointed low to the ground. The reduced, emergency lighting paints the hall in a sickly, green glimmer, but he can see well enough. 

He had readily volunteered when the call came in, but there was still something about the hospital that unnerved him. Twenty-eight years of nothing, even moreso than anyone else, and it made him feel powerless and small, even now. 

The air feels heavy without the vents recirculating, tinged with a cloying, unidentifiable scent. Too sweet to be pleasing, but too organic to be a chemical of some kind. It smells of things he likes, normally, but... ratcheted somehow into the wrong direction. Like Snow, fresh out of the bath, or the sun-warmed flowers in the fields outside his mother's home, but also like the scent of well-oiled leather, slicker still with the sweat of a battle, or the gritty aftertaste of dragonfire. 

A light shows through a half-opened door at the end of the hallway. He slows his steps, having found his burglar. 

For a moment, he stops, one hip pushing in the door, gun raised. He keeps his wrists crossed, like Emma taught him, ready to absorb the shock of a weapon he suddenly realizes he has never actually fired. The space proves small - a microscopic supply closet, though one that had been securely locked for all the medicines it contained. And there stands the culprit, stock-still, mouth open in surprise that reads genuine in his eyes. Gold remains frozen in place, paused mid-motion, shoving more bottles of medicine into a bag. 

David recovers first, squaring his stance to be more assertive; though he does lower the gun a bit, letting it aim at the floor between their feet. "I was just on my way to see you," He blurts, hating the way he always sounds about four steps behind the situation when speaking to this man. 

Gold swallows and finally allows his hands to drop - one placing the bottles fully into the small, black satchel, the other curving wide and possessive around the heavy handle of his cane. Dangerous. "Convenient, really."

"Before I got the call, I mean. Before the alarm went off. Archie called..." He pauses, mentally restarts, and begins again, "Archie called me earlier - said you'd called him, looking for tranquilizers. He said you sounded... distressed."

Gold does not look distressed. Not exactly. But he does not look well. His hair is ruffled and frayed around the edges and there are circles under those dark eyes. He stares at Charming with an expression that is catlike and lazy, yet with an almost glassy hardness that seems to threaten violence. Dangerous. 

"So, uh... You wanna explain to me why you've suddenly devolved into petty larceny?" Reaching out, he hooks one hand into the strap of the satchel. Gold lets it go with no resistance and the deputy stifles a whistle at the impressive haul. "Or is it grand larceny?"

"Dr. Hopper proved unhelpful," He says simply. His voice is lower and thicker than Charming can ever recall hearing it.

Suddenly David shivers, only realizing he is sweating with a sluice trails down his neck. Gold shifts in response to his movement, hand sliding down the shaft of his cane to grip and twist. Useless for providing support but the perfect posture in the event that he should bring the heavy golden head to bear as a weapon. So very dangerous. 

And that sickly sweet scent is back again, (though it never truly left). The room seems dimmer, but he realizes it is actually only his eyes dilating suddenly. It all clicks into place, impossibly, laughably, but oh-so-clear.

And he can see the tremor that runs through Gold's shoulders, in the exact moment when he realizes that he knows. 

~*~

"How long?"

"Stupid question," Gold responds, twisting his white-knuckled hands around the shaft of the cane. 

David keeps both hands on the steering wheel, unable to bring himself to start the engine but unwilling to look at the other man. Gold had followed him to the truck when prompted, almost meek in his lack of resistance. Charming had, of course, threatened to arrest him - to take him to the station - but they both knew it was hollow. He meant then to drive the other man home, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to start the vehicle. 

"I meant, how long since it... started... to be a problem," He tries to keep his voice level, but the spike of annoyance is obvious. 

Instead of being sharp, being angry, Gold's voice flutters in his throat in a noise that goes straight to Charming's center. "...Four days."

"...That's..." He's heard stories of these things going badly in a matter of _hours_ for some, let alone days. 

"It is undesirable, yes."

Charming licks his lips, wishing there had been a different choice of words. "This is the first time, isn't it? Since the Curse..."

Gold is staring out the windshield, face as grey around the edges as his hair. "This is the first time in centuries."

"...Your magic," David said finally. "But there is magic here, in Storybrooke, so why..."

"I don't know!" Gold snaps, the first bolt of real anger he's seen this far. But it is gone as quickly as it came and Gold is hunched over hugging himself, cane falling from his hands to thunk dully between their knees.

"...You're human here. Again, I'm guessing."

"I was a man once, you know. Before."

"Magic made you... an imp... over there. Here, you have the magic but your old... body...?" It is awkward to talk about this, to discuss Gold and his body, as though the scent is not maddening in these close quarters. Charming knows he is only a beta, and yet... and yet. 

"Something like that."

"Let me do it." His voice sounds clear, authoritative, surprising even him with its certainty. 

Gold's eyes are wide and blown when he turns to stare at him. Something shifts in that scent, spiking, flaring, and he finds himself leaning to the side, twisting in the seat until he has his hands on Gold's thigh. 

"You couldn't possibly..."

"I'm not an alpha, but you don't really need one of those, do you? Besides. I know how to fake it. You taught me how to fake it."

"That's not... here is..." Gold's voice fragments, along with his resistance. Charming can see the moment something in him cracks, caves. 

"Rumpelstiltskin... You owe me a favor," He reminds him, voice quiet and stern. 

He removes his hands, returning to his proper position in the driver's seat. Gold says nothing as he starts the car. 

~*~

He calls Mary Margaret from the car, watching Gold limp up the walk to unlock his door. She sounds concerned, but he knows how to keep his voice jovial, keep it fine. She sounds less worried by the time they say their good nights. Paperwork. Detective work. It's better not to have to explain what he is about to do.

Gold jumps when he steps up beside him. David can see how his hands are shaking as he fumbles with his keyring. Reaching out, he stills the trembling at the wrist, but this only makes the smaller man surge towards him. There is a sharp cry and a bitten-off moan, and he realizes he has slammed the other man against his own front door, but he is currently too busy burying his face in his neck to inhale that scent to care. 

After a ragged moment where his own arousal threatens to overcome him right there, he ghosts his teeth across that neck, making Gold shudder. The sound he makes is more whimper than not, and Charming finally wrests the keys free of his limp fingers then, opening the door like a man possessed. 

The cane falls somewhere to the floor, just inside the door, but he is too busy trying to find another surface to crash the man into to notice. Gold yelps indignantly as his back hits hard into the nearby curio cabinet. He kisses him then, swallowing that and the man's subsequent sounds. Gold's mouth is soft and slack, too surprised to have any finesse. Charming is all muscle and a bit of teeth, sliding his hands possessively around his back, past the hem of his suitcoat and around to grip and squeeze. 

Gold moans against him and the scent is like a flame now - he can feel it licking at every bit of him, reducing his thoughts down to a nameless, primal want. He realizes Gold is saying something at it takes a lot of focus to make out the word 'bedroom'. It's slurred to hell and back by his accent anyway. 

He half drags, half carries the smaller man down the hallway, and Gold is torn between trying to cling to him like ivy and trying to protest each time they pause. The third door down is some kind of bedroom, too empty to be Gold's, but it is a flat surface and it will do. 

He throws Gold across it with no gentleness, no consideration, and he finds that, in this moment, he doesn't really care. The affronted response he tries to muster is buried under the avalanche of Charming's body, pressing him down and writhing against the warmth and sweetness of his body. The scent is painful now - he has scented other omegas, but never, never had one, and he has never, never been this hard. 

The buttons on Gold's clothes don't seem to last long under the desperate pressure of his fingers. When he manages to drag the jacket free of him, Gold is struggling with his tie, bracing his weight on his elbows. He twists his hips, drawing his right leg up beside him and the movement causes David to fall down in between his parted legs. The yelp Gold makes seems to be echoed by a leap in the sweetness of his scent, and there are tears prickling in David's eyes as he strips them both at the waist. 

Gold is still wearing his shirt and David only thinks to discard his own jacket at the last minute. The experimental touch between his legs elicits the shakiest, most crystalline moan and he is certain he has never felt a woman be this wet before. He is sinking inside without a thought, without a word, and Gold's cries stutter and break in shock. It is like nothing he has ever experienced - hotter and warmer than Snow, squeezing and soothing in ways he thought were myths. 

He takes both of the other man's hips in his hands, spreading his legs wider and pressing in deeper. This is heaven, he thinks wildly. Heaven.


End file.
